


Ninjago Oneshots

by InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr



Series: Ninjago Oneshots [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr/pseuds/InEeDmYcAffInEpETEr
Summary: One shots featuring a few ideas of mine about what I think happens inbetween seasons.1-Post season 7
Relationships: Chamille and Lloyd ninjago, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Jay/Nya, Kai & Skylor (Ninjago), Ninja Team & P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), Ninja Team & Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906969
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot! Open/ambiguous ending if you want a sequel.
> 
> Also, there is short portion of a hamilton song, so read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving Wu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any typos or plot holes! This is a week after season 7, when the ninja are grieving Wu.

Lloyd yawned as he slowly trudged to the kitchen. Some of the others were already there, Jay and Nya were somewhat early risers, while Zane was always up before the sun. 

Lloyd was the same, but losing Sensei took a toll on everyone. 

Jay didn't smile as much, and almost always kept quiet, which was, under normal conditions, a feat in itself. Nya threw herself into her work, and trained to be better, quicker, and stronger, so she could make Him proud. Kai was struggling, anyone with eyes could see it. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, and shut them all out. Cole was as bad as Kai. To them, Sensei was a father. I mean, sure, he wasn't the greatest dad, but he was the closest family they had had in a very long time.Zane became a machine, mechanically doing whatever was asked of him, unfeeling. And Lloyd, well, he tried to be there for everyone, and cried silent tears when he was alone. He was supposedly the most cheerful one, (but he'd learnt that nobody cared about how he felt, before they found out that he was the Chosen One they didn't care. Nobody did. He's only here because he's the Chosen One) but his uncle's "death", especially after Garmadon's, opened up an old wound which will never completely close.

After eating breakfast, they were sitting in comfortable silence, which was broken by Jay. 

"I miss Wu" he whispered.

They all nodded, when Lloyd spoke up, eyes downcast.

"He gave me a place to call home, and a family. He may not have been the greatest uncle, but I have a lot to thank him for" Lloyd looked around, as if trying to gauge their reactions.

"We all do" said Nya tiredly, slumping back into her armchair.

That little conversation had lifted a huge weight off of their shoulders. 

Maybe not all hope was lost.

Maybe the could rebuild from the ashes.

Maybe they could be an actual _**family**_.


	2. Twitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter questions the authenticity of the ninja. They take it as a challenge.

"Yo Kai"

"Sup Lloyd" he said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

They were in the kitchen, making popcorn for their video game night.

"You're on Twitter right?" Asked Lloyd, cocking his head slightly.

Kai nodded.

"Me too!"

He grinned. "What's your handle?"

"Green Destiny. Yours?" He asked the Fire Ninja.

"Too hot (hot damn)" he responded.

"Mine is Pikachu!" Yelled Jay from the living room.

"Ice ice baby is Zane's, and Nya's is Squirtle." Cole walked in. "And mine is Cake_Rulez"

A few seconds passed. A _ping_ sound came from Lloyd's phone. He was smirking as he typed something.

"Someone is questioning our authenticity." Lloyd looked at them and grinned deviously. "Shall we prove it?" 

Kai mirrored Lloyd's expression. 

They walked into the living room.

"Pause the game please Jay" he called.

"Sit down, selfie time!" 

"Why?" Questioned Nya. 

"Someone is questioning our authenticity on Twitter" announced Lloyd. 

Jay was grinning mischievously.

"I'm down"

Lloyd adjusted the camera so they all fit.

Jay was looking at the camera, peace sign crackling with electricity, Nya wore a smirk as she summoned a ball of water, levitating it above her palm. Kai's hair burst into flames, Cole was rolling his eyes as formed a ball of earth in his hands, and Lloyd had a little bit of all of them. His hair was on fire, lightning crackling in a ball of water, levitating above his palm, and green energy swirling in his other hand, as his eyes glowed a deep gold.

Twitter was freaking out when they posted it.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Child's Play: the reality of everything sets in.

Lloyd walked (read: tripped) outside and made a frustrated noise. He was on bridge of the Destiny's Bounty.

He leaned against the rail.

Kai walked up behind him, cocking his head to the side. 

"Greenie?" He asked. Lloyd jumped. "What are you doing up here so late? You should sleep, big day tomorrow" he joked.

"Oh" he murmured "it's just you"

Kai scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "You haven't answered my question yet" he pointed out.

Lloyd sighed. "I can't do this" he admitted.

"Do what?" He joined Lloyd, leaning towards him a little.

"This!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly to their surroundings. "I can't" he whispered to himself now.

"You could take the tea" Kai suggested

"I _can't_ take yesterday's tea Kai, because Ninjago _needs_ the Green Ninja" he sounded so weary, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders "Nobody _asked_ me if I wanted to be the Green Ninja. One of _you_ should have been Him instead of me."

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at Lloyd like he grew a second head. He shook his head vehemently "You are the Green Ninja Lloyd, because you are a genuinely kind and brave soul, because you look for the silver lining in everything. You are the best of us Lloyd, and we all know that now."

"But I'll have to _kill_ my _dad_ Kai.... He isn't all bad. He was there when my mother wasn't. I _can't_ kill him"

Kai slumped a little. He thought he was making progress. Apparently not. "You have us Lloyd, and it isn't gonna be easy, but we'll pull through. We _always_ do." He said, determined to make the blonde fell better. 

Lloyd gave a small smile, and Kai counted it as a win. The blonde yawned. 

Kai chuckled a little, and shook him. "Comon greenie, I'm not carrying you to bed"

~~And if he ended up doing that, and if he was extra affectionate to him the next day, then, well, no one has to know.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment what you wanna see! I won't be taking OC's, cuz I cannot write other people's characters


End file.
